Dr Rock Lee
by Qnslaught
Summary: Rock Lee is a doctor..


"Doctor Rock Lee……. at a hospital charity event?

Is this some kind of parallel universe? Are we in the twilight zone perhaps?" Hinata said very simply with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

She liked him. She really, really, really hoped she would not ever look at him as more than a coworker. He is amazing. He is godlike. He at times is a spectacle of greatness. He is a textbook example of a complete badass. Nevertheless, she still had something for him. Something that made her eyes twinkle whenever she looked past his conniving presence and to the Rock Lee that never failed to do his tree kicks, as dry as they might be at times. He could always make her smile. He gave her more headaches and caused her to stay many at the hospital. Rock Lee was the death of her. Somehow she moved passed the positives.

Two words Hinata. Free Tree Kicks."

"Liar. You have enough trees in your apartment to tree the entire state of Texas. Highly doubt that there is any type of shortage."

"You would know about my tree stash first hand, wouldn't you miss-show-up-at-2-am-to-kick-all-your-stress-away-and-have-the-nerve-to-not-put-out" he smirked as he flashed her a glance.

She bit her lip and looked around praying no one heard a single verse that was just muttered from his lips. "Shut up. I don't do motherfuckers anyway" she said with a smile.

"Not even incredibly sexy motherfuckers?

She widened her smile.

"Racist."

"Motherfucker is a race? And I am not racist."

"I am a motherfucker . I am can function just ….. you are too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am too?"

"How could you possibly believe I am _that_ stupid to fall for that. I'll give you points for effort" She then diverted her eyes from his luminous black gaze to her feet. "Really, why are you here?" Hinata said resting her body against the glass wall behind her as she attempted to change the subject.

"Why must there be a motive to everything? Go pick on someone else."

She lifted her glare to meet his. "The tree kicks. You are just here to get me to give you more time for your tree kicks. Your last shot of redemption. You are not going to kick that tree Rock Lee. You could not years ago and you cannot now. We simply have done all that is possible. Unless you are Rock Lee and can magically beat the shit out of him with your mighty superpowers I suggest you let this one go."

"We? The only part in this you play is as my babysitter. I don't need to be watched constantly like a four year old, I AM ROCK LEE!

"Based on your actions in the past, yes you are. Distracting me so you can work on your little act of redemption will not do you any good. The poor tree is in a deteriorating state and he simply is not fit enough to be suppressed to kicked anymore."

He did not respond. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. He just continued to glare deep into her beautiful eyes.

"The tree is stable right now. Let it rest. As much as I hate to admit it, you don't look like you just got run over by a tracktrailer tonight. You look…. almost nice. Do yourself a favor, have a good time tonight. Find a distraction of your own." She then averted her glare from him and walked away. Rock Lee tried his hardest not to crack a smile. He watched her attentively as she swayed away to a nearby poker table.

"She thinks I look nice?" he mumbled. And he thought that it was impossible for the gorgeous Hinata to even be attracted to him in the slightest way such as complimenting his appearance.

Rock Lee hated parties. He hated mingling. He hated the casual conversation. He hated the social aspect of it all. The tree kicks on the other hand, he could live with. The free tree kicks also almost made the entire night worthwhile. Plus he was totally kicking Itachi's ass in poker and every doctor at his table.

"All the money waged is going to charity Rock Lee, don't get too excited" Itachi said.

"Fuck that shit. Mine… mine… and mine" Rock Lee said as he piled his chips close to his chest.

The entire table rolled their eyes. He grinned even though he knew he wouldn't be taking any winnings home. He looked around the room he caught Hinata's eye from the next poker table. A tiny smile pulled her lips apart.  
"You guys are no competition. Seriously go to Sand Village and practice before any of you ever think of playing against me, the poker champion of Konoha again." Rock lee said as he pushed himself away from the table. Grabbing his license to kill cane, he hobbled over to the hokage's table. Everyone seated at the table exchanged looks.

"They suck" he muttered as he sat down next to her.

"Not all of us spend our free time wandering around casinos, and places sketchy places such as the training grounds Rock Lee."

"Well you're all missing out," he said as he glanced at her cards. "Ohhhh sucks to be in your position right now Hok-"

"I fold." She said glaring at him. He gave her that haughty smile she hated to love.

"Games pretty much over anyway" Naruto murmured playing with his only chip he had in his possession.

Hinata delicately sipped her Manhattan.

"Come." Rock Lee ordered.

"Where?" She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice. 

"There is a piano over there."

"Oh, I can't play."

"No one said you would be the one playing. I'm actually expecting you to complete the duet by singing."

She laughed. "I certainly do not publicly sing."

He grabbed her by her wrist. He could swear he could feel her pulse stop. In fear that he had done something against her wishes he immediately let go.

"Its…. okay. It was just a little… I don't know."

"Don't complicate things" he said in a low tone even though they were both alone at the table.  
"Complication is the last thing I need when it comes to my feelings right now" Hinata thought to herself. She got up from the table and followed him across the room. He sweetly pulled the piano bench outfor her, almost gentleman like.

"I've never heard you play" she said as she unconsciously slid closer to him.

"A couple months ago when you passed out on my couch… I played for you. But I am Rock Lee. So I don't think I actually played anything. It was probably just a bunch of banging" he smiled.

"As long as that was the only type of banging that occurred that night" Hinata said returning the smile.

"Ouch." He played a few bars of a random rolling stone song. Feeling her next to him made his heart slightly accelerate.

"You take requests?"

"Don't be picky" he snarled.

"Billy Joel?"

He nodded and played her Piano Man. Then Only the Good Die Young. She sat there content as could be watching his hands glaze the keys. He played her whatever her heart desired. He even seldomly whispered a few verses. One song faded into another. Before they knew it, they were the only ones left.

"I'm guessing your date left without you." Rock Lee said as he kept his eyes locked on the keys. 

"I didn't come with anyone tonight."

There was a long pause. A very awkward pause.

"What makes you assume I had a date?" She asked questioning whether or not she wanted the answer.  
"Well, you're almost as awesome as Rock Lee. I would expect nothing less than you walking in with a man at least ten years younger than you on your arm. Even if you found him at he said as he lifted the hand from the piano, ending the music.

She couldn't help but blush. Afterall, she was flattered. "He was Rock Lee."

"And you don't motherfuckers. You are very selective in your boy toys."

"I was joking about the motherfucker part" she said with a suggestive smile.

"I told Itachi! The jumpsuit just adds to my sex appeal" he said smiling back. "You……… look very stunning tonight. I like your dress."

She was very appreciative for that compliment was rare. She held it close to her heart. "Thank you. You look very handsome. Anytime I get to see you in that jump suit is easy on the eyes for me."

"I am always easy on the eyes."

She cracked a smile. He never failed to make her smile. They locked in a gaze for about the third time that night. This time it was dangerously deeper than before. He gently rested his palm against her cheek. She hesitantly leaned inwards. He accepted the invitation and gently parted her lips. He moved his hand slowly into her hair as she tenderly kissed back. She hadn't felt such a feeling of lust or attraction towards another person in such a long time. Their first kiss was something neither of them wanted to ever forget. He softly pulled back and gasped for the first breath he could inhale. He gave her a peck on her neck.  
"You said I needed a distraction. I found something better" he whispered in her ear.

_**FIN**_


End file.
